Definitely Not The Boy Next Door
by teamdelena1
Summary: Basically what I think would've happened if Sebastian had been there during Kurt's NYADA audition when he sang Not The Boy Next Door. Based on 3x18 "Choke" Songfic. One-shot


**Title:Definitely Not The Boy Next Door **

**Pairing:Kurbastian**

**Rating:M**

**Disclaimer: Glee and its characters belong to Ryan Murphy and the Fox network as much as I wish that they would belong to me. Also, The Boy Next Door belongs to The Boy Of Oz and its affiliates. Any copyright infringement is unintentional. "Sigh" All I own are my perverted thoughts and ideas about these two beautiful boys! **

**Warnings: This is a songfic as well as Boy-on-Boy-Smut. Don't like, then I don't know what you are doing in the M section of FanFiction, Don't read. Also, infidelity because Kurt is still with Blaine at first. **

**A/N: I was watching episode 3x18 "Choke" and I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if Sebastian had been there to see Kurt's NYADA audition. This is what came out of that fantasy. Oh and I made it so Finn is here for Kurt's audition AND Rachel's because it bothered me that he wasn't there in canon. I mean Kurt is his step-brother and Blaine was there for Rachel's even though he didn't have to be so, in my opinion, Finn can be there to support Kurt. This is also my first Kurbastian, completed, song, and one-shot fic. **

**I am writing another WIP called "You'll Be In My Heart" it's under "Klaine" as the couple but I haven't decided if it's going to be endgame Klaine or endgame Kurbastian yet. So feel free to check that out and help me decide :) **

**On to the story! Please leave me a review and enjoy! **

**Definitely Not The Boy Next Door**

Sebastian Smythe had no idea what he was doing at a public school, he could never stand the stench of them. More then that, he had no idea what he was doing at McKinley High after hours. It was like some invisible force was pulling at him and nagging his brain all day to come to McKinley. Well, here he was and he had no idea where he was going. It didn't seem like a problem though because his feet seemed to know exactly where he was going. In no time at all, he found himself at the back of the, slightly darkened, auditorium.

He could see Blaine, Gigantor, Berry, and their curly-haired teacher, Mr. What's-his-name, sitting in a group toward the middle of the room behind where a stern looking, dark-skinned woman, wearing a turban type thing on her head, was sitting at a table. He noticed that all of their attention was on the stage where, in the spotlight, stood Kurt "Gay-face" Hummel in a Phantom costume complete with the white half-face mask.

How typical of Hummel to play it safe and do something completely expected of him. He had to stick around and watch this! This must be that audition for that school that Blaine had been telling him about. Suddenly Sebastian knew why he had to be here. This was his chance to have insults on Hummel for life! He would never admit it out loud, but it was surprisingly dificult to find things to insult Hummel with. The guy was beautiful, smart, and much more interesting then pretty much everyone else in this miserable state. Sebastian rarely found anyone who could keep up with him in brains, stubbornness, and talent but Kurt Hummel definitely could.

"Hello. I'm Kurt Hummel and i'll be performing "Music of the Night" from the seminal Phantom of the Opera by Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber."

Sebastian smirked at the nervous tone in his voice and the awkward silence that followed. "_Here we go!"_,Sebastian thought but he was surprised when, instead of the song, he heard Kurt say,"Which I bet you hear a lot of. That song."

"That, "The Impossible Dream" from La Mancha, and "Being Alive" from Company, yes.",the dark-skinned woman said.

Kurt nodded,"It's a safe and standard choice. Which is why i've decided to change things up a bit.",he took off the mask,"Here, in the 11th hour, i've decided to go in a different direction. Something that's a little more out there but much more me. 'Not the Boy Next Door' from the Peter Allen bio-musical The Boy from Oz."

Sebastian, as well as everyone else in the room, was shocked by this change. He watched as Kurt walked towards a guy from backstage and handed him the mask and cape.

"Ladies!",he called as the guy walked away, "I had my swan's on standby.",he said with a twang to the dark-skinned woman.

Suddenly the music started and Kurt began to sing and walk to the front of the stage.

_"Coming home used to feel so good. I'm a stranger now in my neighborhood. I've seen the world at a faster pace. And i'm coming now from a different place. Though I may look the same way to you. Underneath there is somebody new."_

Sebastian's jaw dropped when Kurt ripped the Phantom suit away to reveal a form fitting black shirt and the tightest fucking gold pants that left nothing to the imagination. He felt a stir in his lower regions that he never would've thought possible when it came to Hummel, as Kurt put his hands in the air and began moving his hips from left to right.

_"I am not. The boy next door. I don't belong. Like I did before. Nothing ever seems like it used to be. You can have your dreams but you cant have me"_

His eyes widened when Kurt climbed on top of the piano and resumed shaking those sinful hips of his.

_"Oh I can't come back there anymore. Cuz I am not. The boy next door."_

He had to supress a moan when Kurt laid back on the piano and lifted one of his legs up to his head and it was as if he wasn't even wearing pants, you could see that much! He suddenly felt as if this were a private performance just for him. It's like everyone else in the room dissappeared and it was just the two of them with Kurt eyefucking him as he teased him with those moves.

_"You've been saving those souvenirs. Faded photographs from our foolish years. We made plans but they're wearing thin. And they don't work out cuz I don't fit in. And those memories will just wear you down. Cuz i've got no place to keep em uptown."_

Fuck! Why was Hummel being such a damn tease? Kurt had bent his knees underneath him and laid back down in a 'take me now' way. And damn if Sebastian didn't want to do just that!

_"I am not. The boy next door. I don't belong. Like I did before. Nothing ever seems like it used to be. You can have your dreams but you can't have me."_

Kurt rolled his hips in the dirtiest way Sebastian had ever seen. It was like he was telling Sebastian that he couldn't have him no matter how much he wanted him. Well, Sebastian Smythe has never been good with rejection. He always gets what he wants and he wants Kurt Hummel!

_"Oh I can't go back there anymore. Cuz I am not. The boy next door. Ugh!"_

Kurt made a thrust to the air and began to dance with various kicks and spins as his "swans" followed him around the stage.

_"I'm not sorry for just being me. But if you look past the past you can see that. Nothing ever seems like it used to be. You can have your dreams. Oh! But you can't have me."_

Sebastian actually growled as Kurt did a little grind in the air, showing off that amazing ass of his, and couldn't bring it in himself to care whether or not someone had heard him.

_"I can't go back there anymore. Cuz I am not. I am not. I am not. The boy next door."_

He finished with a killer high note and Sebastian couldn't help but join in with the spatter of applause from the other members of the audience before they all caught themselves. They still hadn't noticed Sebastian's presence, luckily because he couldn't imagine any of them being too happy with the obvious problem in his pants. It was quiet for a minute or two until the dark-skinned woman spoke up.

"You know Hugh Jackman won a tony award for playing Peter Allen.",she said as Kurt nodded his head a few times with wide eyes,"Hugh trained with me this summer. I was in residence at the Sydney Opera House and i'm certain that he would've been,"she paused for dramatic effect,"as impressed with what you did with that song as I am. A bold choice young man. I congratualte you for taking such a risk today."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile and feel a flutter of ,something, in his heart as Kurt's entire face broke out into a breathtaking smile and he thanked her and his "swans" before running off of the stage, but not before thanking her one last time.

Sebastian watched him go and knew he had to go after him. How could he have ever wanted the hobbit? He doesn't have fire and passion like Kurt does and how in the hell had he never noticed how sexy Kurt is? Who could resist? Sebastian eyed the back of Blaine's head and had to hold back a snort. Blaine has no idea just how lucky he is to have Kurt! Kurt could have anyone he wanted! Blaine might seem like the better choice upon first glance but people, including himself, have definitely underestimated Kurt Hummel. Why does Kurt try to hide how sexy he is under those layers? Sebastian knew that he had to have Kurt and not just for sex. Kurt needed someone who would cherish, respect, and fight for him and Sebastian Smythe was that someone.

"I need to go prepare for my own NYADA audition!",Berry announced and Sebastian snuck along the back row until he got to the other side of the auditorium. He ran up the aisle along the wall and up the stairs to the stage on the side Kurt had gone through. He slipped behind the curtain and walked around backstage in search of the gorgeous countertenor. He found him in front of one of the vanities fixing his mused hair.

"That was quite a performance Hummel."

Kurt jumped and looked over to Sebastian,"What do you want Smythe? I'm having a very good day so could you maybe try not to ruin it."

Sebastian smirked,"Don't worry, babe, i'm only here to make it even better. And to answer your question, I want you."

Kurt froze and stared at him for a minute before bursting into laughter,"Wow! You really had me there for a minute! Just leave Sebastian i'm in too good a mood to deal with your attempts to ruin my day. It would be pointless so don't waste your time."

Sebastian frowned for all of 2 seconds before the smirk was back,"Kurt i'm really not here to try to ruin your day. And I'm serious that I want you! Look, I know I haven't given you any reason to trust me and that we have a rocky history between us, but I want that to change. Break up with Blaine and not because I want him. Because I don't anymore. I don't know how I ever could with you around!"

Kurt glared,"You are so full of shit! Do you really expect me to believe that after everything this isn't another one of your plans to get Blaine? Besides no one wants me! Not while Blaine, the alpha gay, is around! So save it with your bullshit!"

Sebastian froze and just stared. Is he for real? Does he really think that about himself? There's no way he doesn't see how sexy and amazing he is! "You're kidding right! Do you really think that?"

"I know that!"

Sebastian was suddenly angry. It was Blaine's job to make sure Kurt felt good about himself not feel like he's second to him or anyone else! Without thinking, he marched forward, grabbed Kurt's arm, and pulled him into a nearby storage closet.

"You really don't see it do you? How sexy you are? How smart and fun you are? Why do you think i'm always at the Lima Bean? It isn't to see "Lame Anderson" that's for damn sure! It's to see you Kurt! I love when we banter and I get to see that fire in your eyes, the same fire I saw on that stage, and hear your witty comments! No one can keep up with me Kurt except you! I always thought I was jealous of you when I would see you flirting with Blaine or touching Blaine but no! I was jealous of Blaine because I want that to be me that you are with! You have to admit Kurt that we have enough chemistry and sexual tension to light an entire city for years!"

"You're lying!"

"No i'm not!"

"Then prove it!"

Without another word Sebastian charged forward until his lips were locked with Kurt's. He plunged his tongue inside that gorgeous mouth and explored earning a moan from Kurt that he quickly ate up. Sebastian kept kissing him as he walked Kurt into the nearest wall and picked him up off the floor with Kurt wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

Air became a necessity and Kurt broke away first leaning his head back against the wall. Sebastian, who never missed out on a golden opportunity, began leaving open mouth kisses and nips all over Kurt's neck.

"Sebastian.",Kurt moaned, leaning back more to give him better access.

Sebastian had been hard for awhile and almost came, embarisingly early, when he felt Kurt's erection brush his stomach. He took one of his arms out from around Kurt and brought it to the front of Kurt's pants to rub against the bulge there.

"Do you like that?",Sebastian purred in his ear

Kurt whined as a response,"more!"

Sebastian was all to happy to oblige. He set Kurt down on his feet as he went to work on his clothes and Kurt did the same. He didn't realize that Kurt was naked before him and was surprised when he felt a warm tongue swipe the head of his cock. He looked down to see Kurt on his knees, naked, and wetting his lips before he wrapped the entire head with his lips. Sebastian moaned when Kurt took him in further using his hand to wrap around what he couldn't fit in his mouth. Kurt's head began to bob back and forth and Sebastian put one hand on the wall, to keep from falling, and the other in Kurt's hair.

"Fuck Kurt!"

Sebastian felt himself getting close and, reluctantly, pulled Kurt's mouth off his dick. "I'm to close. I won't be able to fuck you if I cum now."

Kurt smiled and stood back up. He turned to face the wall and bent over, exposing his delectable ass for Sebastian's viewing pleasure. But that's not what Sebastian wanted, at the moment. He walked over to his pants for the condom and lube. He applied both on his cock and walked back over to Kurt, taking one lubed finger, he gently pushed it inside Kurt, who hissed at the intrusion before relaxing.

He soon added a second and third finger and Kurt's moans began to grow. He must have finally hit Kurt's prostate because,"There Seb! More!"

He hit it again a few more times before withdrawing his hand, much to Kurt's displeasure, and turning him around.

"What?",Kurt asked

"I want to see you.",Sebastian lifted Kurt back up against the wall, holding him right above his hard cock,"Are you ready babe?"

Kurt nodded and Sebastian began to slowly lower Kurt down. He paused at Kurt's look of discomfort until it became a look of pleasure. Once he was completely sheathed in that tight heat, he began to slowly thrust, speeding up each time, until he was literally pounding into Kurt.

"Ah! God! Fuck! S-S-Sebastian!",Kurt moaned

Sebastian grunted at the delicious sound of skin slapping skin and Kurt's incredible sounds."Shit Kurt! So tight! Gonna fuck you so hard! Gonna make you mine!"

Kurt moaned louder at this until,"Ah! G-Gonna! Ah! Ah! AH!",he came all over his and Sebastian's stomachs. Sebastian following shortly after.

Sebastian leaned his head against Kurt's shoulder as they both came down from their highs. Sebastian slowly pulled out and took off the condom, before tying it and throwing it in a random corner.

"Ew!",Kurt said with a smile.

"Oh like there aren't already a million of them in here anyway!",he laughed as they both began to get dressed,"So what happens now?"

Kurt didn't answer until he was finished dressing,"Now we figure out what this is. I have to break up with Blaine. I can't continue to be with him after cheating on him and getting a taste of what we don't have but I need. Passion."

"So there's a chance for us?",Sebastian hoped he didn't sound as vulnerable to Kurt as he did to himself.

Kurt walked over to him and gave him a long passionate kiss,"there's definitely a chance for us."

Sebastian smirked as he led Kurt out of the room. He never would've expected this, admittedly pleasant, turn of events.

**I forgot to mention that this was my first time writing a full smut scene so I apologize if it was horrible. So what did you all think? **


End file.
